diabolik_loversfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Format:Tabber3
Guilty×Guilty!!!= - Rōmaji = me o samashita toki, ukanda Twilight iu naraba, sandome no Subject sa kagami goshi no tokei ga, nazeka gyakuhashitte mo? kuchibiru o tozasu no ni nareteta ne arata na 'tobira' o　hiraita koto wa, tashika da toshite DOKOKA de jibun jishin ni kaigi o idai-Tell　GothicDoll tooku kara　kikoete kuru Anthem ni　kubi o kashige―――………… "KUKUKU……oshiete yaru yo" "OMAE ga" "okashita tsumi……" Guilty!!! × Guilty!!!　Guilty!!! × Guilty!!! KIMI wa erabareshi Thriller　sono chi ni Addicted　She Per Nothing Guilty!!! × Guilty!!!　Guilty!!! × Guilty!!! futari sei ka shi ka no Hustler kono me wa Inflamed　She Per Nothing saa, nozomiuru arayuru batsu o Wow 甘受(う)けてくれ te o nobashita saki, yurunda NailHead hikinukeba, nandome no Ecstasy　Hey!!! BIKUBIKU suru ashimoto, dare ni suidzukusareteru? shirimetsuretsu, Tactics o　mune ni hime furubita 'tobira' ni　omoi wazurai, nukedasenakute MIRAI o tanin jishin ni　jouto shikakereba　MerryBadEnd!!!!!! kamisama ga,mihanashiteru　tsumi To batsu　kiba o ugatsu―――………… "itsumade……"　 "darashinaku" "tarashitenda yo" Guilty!!! × Guilty!!!　Guilty!!! × Guilty!!! KIMI wa erabareshi Thriller　sono chi ni Addicted　She Per Nothing Guilty!!! × Guilty!!!　Guilty!!! × Guilty!!! futari sei ka shi ka no Hustler kono me wa Inflamed　She Per Nothing norowareta　ai no naka de 　mazariau 　血潮だけを―――…………chishio dake o―――………… "―――………zutto" "sosogikonde" "yatte mo iinda ze?……" Guilty!!! × Guilty!!!　Guilty!!! × Guilty!!! KIMI wa erabareshi Thriller 　sono chi ni Addicted She Per Nothing) Guilty!!! × Guilty!!!　Guilty!!! × Guilty!!! futari sei ka shi ka no Hustler　kono me wa Inflamed　She Per Nothing saa, nozomiuru　arayuru batsu o　Wow ukete nara "aishite yaru yo" "eien ni" "omae dake o" - English = When awakened in the hazy twilight, If I had to say, it’s the third subject The clock beyond the mirror, what if it also ran in reverse? Even though your lips are sealed, you’ve grown used to it A new “door” like a coffin has opened, that is certain The Gothic doll tells that she holds some doubts about herself to some extent Puzzled by the anthem we can hear from a distance―――………… “Hehehe……I’ll tell you” “Of the sins” “You have committed……” Guilty!!! × Guilty!!!　Guilty!!! × Guilty!!! The thriller you’ve chosen!　Addicted to your blood, it comes to nothing! Guilty!!! × Guilty!!!　Guilty!!! × Guilty!!! The life or death hustler of the two of us! My eyes inflamed, it comes to nothing! Now, achieve your desires! All the punishment of my love　wow, take it all for me! I reached out my hand to it, the loosened nailhead As we remove it, it’s the third ecstasy, hey!!! These sporadic footsteps, is someone going to suck you dry? Though illogical, hide the love tactics you treasure in your heart In this aging “door” like a coffin, unable to escape these worrying thoughts, Unless you pass this future on to someone else, it’s a merry bad end!!!!!! God is abandoning you! Crime and punishment drilled into our fangs―――………… “Forever……”　 “Totally unrestrained,” “I’ll tempt you!” Guilty!!! × Guilty!!!　Guilty!!! × Guilty!!! The thriller you’ve chosen!　Addicted to your blood, it comes to nothing! Guilty!!! × Guilty!!!　Guilty!!! × Guilty!!! The life or death hustler of the two of us! My eyes inflamed, it comes to nothing! Within this　cursed love, only our mixed blood circulates―――………… “―――………Always,” “Should I infuse you” “With even more……?” Guilty!!! × Guilty!!!　Guilty!!! × Guilty!!! The thriller you’ve chosen! Addicted to your blood, it comes to nothing! Guilty!!! × Guilty!!!　Guilty!!! × Guilty!!! The life or death hustler of the two of us! My eyes inflamed, it comes to nothing! Now, achieve your desires! All the punishment of my love, wow, once you take it all! “I will love you” “Eternally” “You and you alone” }} |-| S.O.S-ΑtoΩ= - Rōmaji = "KUKUKU, owari no" "―――…………hajimari da" "kisama wa, saisho de" "saigo no onna…" yomitokenai MONO bakari, sashidasarete　koube tareru omowazu te o dashita itami ni KnockOn　rensa shiteku higeki o aogeba doko ni itte mo, dare ni yotte mo 'watashi ni ansoku no chi nado, nai wa' to　me o urumaseru nara "―――shinu made" "asonde yaru yo……" Sir, SHIRINDĀ ni tsumeta　tsumi o, nomihose yo zettai reido no naka de　motsureta toshite mo kowareta omoi wa　Non Continue? ORE kara (OMAE e) kurikaeshi (okuru yo) chimamire no (Signal) kubimoto de kanjite―――………… S (Ah…) O (Ah…) S (Ah…) "madamada owarasenai zo………" kizu tsukeau　KOTO naraba, akiaki shite, imi o kirau nan nara kubitsureba negai ga LightUp　koubi shiteru tsugai o hazuseba imi o shitte mo, WAKE ga wakarazu 'watashi wa hitsuyou janai no, chigau?' to　te o furuwaseru nara "―――oshiete yaru yo" "kisama no imi o………" Sir, SARENDĀ o　kimeta ai wa, kanjinai shittai kakugo no yoku o　sarashiaeba ii kasureta tsuki e to　Rendezvous ORE kara (OMAE e) kurikaeshi (okuru yo) chimamire no (Signal) kubimoto de kanjite―――………… "―――KUKUKU, kisama wa" "shinu made" "suwareru unmei" "………sou darou?" Sir, SHIRINDĀ ni tsumeta　tsumi o, nomihose yo zettai reido no naka de　motsureta toshite mo kowareta omoi wa　Non Continue? Sir, SARENDĀ o kimeta ai wa, kanjinai shittai kakugo no yoku o　sarashiaeba ii kasureta tsuki e to　Rendezvous ORE kara (OMAE e) kurikaeshi (okuru yo) chimamire no (Signal) kubimoto de kanjite―――………… S (Ah…) O(Ah…) S (Ah…) - English = “Hehehe, it’s the beginning” “―――…………Of the end” “In the beginning, you are” “The final woman…” Handed only realities you can’t examine and understand, you hang your head Reaching out without thinking and knocking on the pain, if you’re asking to be chained to disaster No matter where you go, no matter who caused it, “Is there no haven for me?” If it makes your eyes tear up… “―――Until you die,” “I’ll toy with you……!” Now sir, this original sin forced in a cylinder, drink it up! Even if it was entangled within absolute zero, Aren’t these shattered feelings are non-continuous? From me the alpha (to you the omega,) repeatedly (I’ll send it) This bloody (distress signal) felt at the base of your throat―――………… S (Ah…) O (Ah…) S (Ah…) “We’re not finished yet……” If this self-mutilation hurts us both, I’m sick of it! I hate this abstinence! If you want to hang yourself, this agonizing wish lights up! If you break up a mating pair Even if you know the meaning, without understanding the reasons, “That it has nothing to do with me, am I mistaken?” If it makes your hands tremble… “―――I’ll tell you” “Your purpose……” Now sir, this love you’ve decided to surrender, I don’t sense it! You should just expose your desire resigned to failure A rendezvous on the obscured moon From me the alpha (to you the omega,) repeatedly (I’ll send it) This bloody (distress signal) felt at the base of your throat―――……… “―――Hehehe, for you,” “Until you die,” “It’s your fate to be sucked” “………Isn’t that right?” Now sir, this original sin forced in a cylinder, drink it up! Even if it was entangled within absolute zero, Aren’t these shattered feelings are non-continuous? Now sir, this love you’ve decided to surrender, I don’t sense it! You should just expose your desire resigned to failure A rendezvous on the obscured moon From me the alpha (to you the omega,) repeatedly (I’ll send it) This bloody (distress signal) felt at the base of your throat―――………… S (Ah…) O (Ah…) S (Ah…) }}